Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to obtain a supplementary springing effect in supporting frames provided with elastic belts for application in furniture components, car seats or the like, said springing effect being carried-out parallel to at least one of the frame sides and over its plan, with at least a component perpendicular to the frame itself.
It is known since long time the system of replacing the traditional metal springs with woven elastic belts, which are stretched between opposite elements of rigid frames in order to obtain springing effect in applications of the aforesaid type. Elastic belts have a lot of advantages versus springs, among which longer duration and lower deterioration of the parts in contact with them, and actually their use is more and more widespread replacing springs.
Nevertheless, a limitation of the belt frames consists in the fact that there is no springing effect in correspondence with the frame edges and mainly in correspondence with the front edge of the frame, where in some embodiments a particular support for the sitting person's thighs would be suitable and is in any case required by the market. This particularly occurs in the so-called "classical" furniture components (specially sofas and arm-chairs), wherein in fact springing is still obtained by way of the traditional spiral springs, whose stiffness or length is appropriately increased in correspondence with the front edge just in order to support one's legs.